Little droplets
by neoneon
Summary: Series of different ficlets of different pairings, SasuSaku for now. 3rd- After the Curtain:' His lips ghosted over hers, their eyes met and she knew how much she adored this man, how much she loved him and that it was undeniably reciprocated'
1. Cherry Tomato

--

**Cherry tomato**

--

If Sasuke could pride himself in one ability apart from his bloodline limit, it would be his keen sense of hearing.

And at this moment, his highly-developed sense of hearing disrupted him of a rare moment of peace and quiet.  
It wasn't a very loud noise that alerted him, it was just a topple and a tiny wail coming from the other side of the mansion.  
And something told him that he had to hurry.

When he neared the staircase, he imediately spotted the cause of his disturbance; there on the ground, snivelled and whimpered a small figure, face hidden in her arms.  
The dark-haired shinobi crouched down and placed a hand on the soft tuft of pink hairs and the little being tensed slightly before raising her head, dark inky orbs stared up at him.

--

Haru was three years old when Sakura and Sasuke noticed something was wrong with her. Not only was she unnaturally petite and thin, she also hadn't uttered a single word since she was born.  
It was regretfully that Tsunade had annouced her diagnosis; the little girl was dumb and would never be able to speak.

--

Sasuke sighed as he saw the large red bruise forming at the side of her head, she whimpered when his fingers tilted her chin to the side to inspect the damage.

„Didn't I tell you not to walk down the stairs alone?" He scolded, although his tone remained soft, he couldn't be harsh to the girl, the bruise was punishment enough.

He picked her up and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, her tears moistening the skin of his neck and her long lashes tickling him.

He was silent as he sat her down on the dining table, holding her until he knew she was steady enough to remain in this sitting position alone, he warned her not to move before stiding to the fridge and grabbing a pack of frozen peas.  
He sat down on a chair in front of her and gently placed the cool item against her bruise, simultaneously grabbing a tissue and dabbing her wet face.

„Don't cry, I'm not angry." He whispered and helped her blow her red nose „When mama comes home, she will kiss it better." She blinked and gave a coy nod, the flimsy pigtail that held back her short bangs waggled with every shake of her head.

„Don't move okay?" he warned once again, standing up to walk towards the fridge, he grabbed a small, red fruit before returning to his seat.

Her cheeks were pink with a flush and her lips were turned downwards, sometimes Sasuke really thought it would've been way easier if the girl was cheerful and loud.

He handed her the cherry tomato and her tiny hands grabbed the fruit, turning it around in her palms she eyed it before looking up at her father with big, dark eyes.

„Cheer up?" He tried, plucking the green stem off and wrapping a hand around her small ones, directing them to her rosy lips.

There.  
Finally, there was a hint of a smile on her lips before she bit down into the tangy fruit, she made a quiet noise and took another bite. He watched her all this time, holding the cooling item against the bruise on her face while she munched away on the tomato, her little legs swinging up and down contently.  
Obviously, his love for tomatoes had rubbed off on his little girl.

„So…" He began quietly, after cleaning up her face and hands „Wanna play?"

The baby-girl made a noise between a sqeal and a grunt before she rose her arms, asking to be carried.

--

**A/N: **Well, here's some cute lil fluff, there'll be more little drabbles like this.  
And yeah, Sasuke is OoC, I know… And I didn't want to use the word 'mute' for dumb, cause it sounds.. not right.

Whatever. And thanks for all the nice reviews on my other story, I'm sorry but I didn't take time to reply to them . Just know I'm grateful :)


	2. Through the Window

**Through the Window**

"So I told you, forehead, there's this hottie living just across the street…" The blonde flicked her mane and began biting her lip anxiously, her gaze fixed on a point outside the window.

Sakura sighed

"What about Shikamaru?" she asked slyly

"Feh, he can stay with that pretentious slut for all I care…" of course, Ino just had to start fawning over some random new guy as soon as Shikamaru's attention was on another girl. The girl was only her boyfriend's assignment buddy, for heaven's sake "Anyway, he's got to come out of his shower one moment or another, my god, Sakura just look-" Ino tugged her friend's arm insistently when Sakura refused to look out of the window.

Reluctantly, the pink-haired girl turned her head and her jade eyes suddenly grew wide. There, behind the window in the house opposite the street, stood a man in all his nude glory, only a small towel covered his groin but there wasn't much left to imagination. His wet, raven hair hung limply around his pale, chiseled face whereas his god-like body still glistened from the previous shower.

"Wow, forehead, I didn't think you'd get all hot and bothered…" were the words that snapped Sakura out of her trance, she raised her hand to her hot face and wiped some imaginary drool from the corner of her lips.

"That- that…" She was completely and utterly speechless.

"Oh my god! You're still staring! Forehead you-" The blonde turned her attention to the window as well and left out an appreciative moan "Now that's what I call a good ass."

The man in his room, ever-so-oblivious to his audience was turned towards his closet and casually let the fluffy, purple towel fall around his ankles, he picked out what seemed to be a pair of boxers and turned around.

Pink.  
His ever so sharp sense of vision caught a glimpse of the obnoxious faded red, his brow furrowed slightly as he browsed through the room, desperately looking for where he saw that glimpse of pink.

His eyes darted to the window and a smirk crept onto his face, immediately, teal eyes widened and a strawberry-head hid behind velvety curtains.

"AH! I-Ino… I think he saw me!" Sakura shrieked bewildered

"Well, forehead, deal with it like the woman you are and be polite enough to flash him." Said girl said in a matter-of-fact tone as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

Meanwhile the dark-haired man's smirk grew wider, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who had suddenly appeared next to the girl hiding behind the curtain. The pink-haired girl glanced his way again when she decked her girlfriend in the side. Eyes wide and lips curled, she bashfully stared at him, trying not to seem too obvious._ Trying_ being the hint.

He smirked again and motioned towards her t-shirt, the girl flinched when she noticed what he wanted and suddenly disappeared.  
Or rather ran out of the blonde's room, the latter currently cracking up laughing and flashing him a wide, pearly smile and a faux-coy doe eyed look.

Shrugging to himself he turned around, leaving the blonde's attempt at seduction shatter…

Smooth, Sasuke… Real smooth. He thought with a sigh as he busied himself to dress up.

Sakura was horny.  
And when she was horny, she was grouchy because she didn't do booty-calls, unlike her friend Ino, and worst of all she was single and contrary to popular belief, that _didn't_ mean she was available.

She was way too busy with Uni to think about inane things such as dark, charming anonymous men with wonderfully rounded buttocks and wet raven locks and beautiful, glistening abs.

Yeah, that's what she tried to tell herself as she made a dash to the nearest Starbucks and ordered herself a Green tea Frappucino to cool her nerves.

It must've been just her luck, she thought as she turned around, that the cause of her … _discomfort _just walked into the damned café as well.

"Well, well, if I knew I'd run into a voyeur today …" The dark-haired man drawled lazily, smirk in place.

Well, so much for charming, Sakura thought wryly as she walked past him, but damn him for smelling so marvelously fresh and delectable, even more so than her currently melting Frappucino.

Stupid pheromones. She looked up at him, who was decidedly handsome, if not a bit girly-looking and kind of too tall for her.

Damn.

She was tiny in front of him for Kami's sake!

"Er… E-excuse me?" she managed to reply dumbly and met his gaze dazedly, blinking slightly as she met haughty, dark eyes.

"Well you don't look like a pervert but the quiet ones are the worst I heard…"

Well, that was the last straw, Sakura was a lot of things, but she was NOT a pervert, and who was he to talk? Who was he to begin insulting her and making her feel humiliated and tiny and stupid and horny, and… and…

GAH.

"YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A MAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PERVERT? AND WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GORGEOUS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ALLOW YOURSELF TO- " Sakura stopped midsentence as she realised what she'd just said.

Well, rather _yelled._

And now people were staring! Oh god, she hated it, she hated being the centre of everyone's attention more than being teased by some tall, dark and handsome guy who just happened to live across from Ino's.

With an indignant huff and a warning glare at the crowd, she ran out of the café, feeling more irritated than when she entered it.

Fuck, she was pathetic.

How could she get so worked up for nothing? It must've been the hormones and the weather.

Yeah, exactly, it had to be the weather.

Which was currently way too cheerful and warm for her mood, she didn't need sunshine and white fluffy clouds and chirping birds and barking dogs waggling their tails as they played in the park.

Stupid pheromones, she cursed inwardly as she sat down on a nearby bench, she really, really felt like crying and stuffing her mouth with chocolates now.

A pair of shoes crept into her line of vision, accompanied by a pair of denim-clad legs and a hoodie and…

That. Damn. Face.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped, scowling at the man responsible for her dour mood.

Something cold and somewhat damp was placed into her hand, she looked up inquiringly, one neatly tweezed pink brow curving in confusion.

"You forgot your drink when you left so…" Came a much more genuine and less haughty response.

"Th-thanks…" she stuttered, cursing inwardly when she felt the heat creep up to her face.

"I'm Sasuke by the way…" he muttered

"O… Okay…" she replied dumbly

A smirk crept onto his face as she realized her flustered state; her cheeks were redder than the shirt she was wearing and her eyes were wide as saucers whilst her pouty lips were currently alternating between quivering and being bitten on by pearly teeth. Oh damn, was he staring _that_ hard?

Why was he staring at her? She thought worriedly, did she have something on her face?

Wow, the impossible feat was done, her face managed to turn an even brighter shade, Sasuke blinked slightly and gave her a curious once-over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, she hadn't even taken a sip of her drink he so graciously paid for and delivered to her.

"I- I… Yeah." She mumbled "C-can you leave me alone now, please? I'm … I'm not feeling well." The 'in your presence' was left unsaid, but his furrowed brows told her that he knew what she meant.

Nonetheless, just for kicks, he decided not to follow her request and sat down next to her

"If you're not feeling well, it would be very rude to leave you alone." He stated.

"No really, you can leave!" She said, her voice was getting an alarmingly squeaky edge.

Kami, he was way too close!

And was it just her or did the weather get a billion times hotter? Even her panties were starting to feel… _moist_.

How embarrassing!

A hand was placed on her forehead and she flinched, her breath hitched in her throat

"Kyaah!" she squealed and inched away from his hand

"You're really hot."

Sakura decided that her brain must've melted in the sun because she managed to utter the most ridiculous thing, regarding the situation.

"Th-thank you!" it came out of her mouth before she could think and now she felt dumber than ever.

But something unexpected happened; the stoic young man began to laugh out loud.

She was cute, alright! Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, and then with a simple thank you she had managed to make him laugh like he hadn't in a very long time.

But when her shoulders tensed nervously and her head dropped down in embarrassment, he stopped, stifling his last fit of chuckles; he cleared his throat.

"Listen, what's your name?" Came his voice

"I- uh… Sakura." She replied meekly, her gaze rising up at him "Sasuke, right?" She remembered.

"Yeah. So since your drink is kind of molten and probably warm by now, how about I get you another one?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open, and her head was telling her the most irrational things.

Everything she set up for herself for this year held no meaning anymore.  
What happened to her resolve? What happened to 'No dates or boyfriends during the first semester'?

To hell with it! She thought.

Seriously! To hell with it all! Who needs those stupid rules?

"Uh… Okay."

And maybe she really wanted another Green Tea Frappucino too…

**A/N: **Happy New Year! My first attempt at humor and… SasuxSaku in an Alternate Universe.  
It was fun to write, I admit. And yeah, it's too long to be a drabble, I know. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this.

Also I am up for prompts! Just send me a PM, I might also put the request on my LJ if I have time :D


	3. After the Curtain

--

**After the Curtain.**

--

It had been a rough mission, rough and bloody and mind-numblingly dangerous.

They both came so close to dying several times this last week, barely surviving mainly thanks to his stealth and her medical knowledge in combination with their brilliant minds.

And now as they finally arrived home, as they could finally drop their guard, even if Shinobi never really dropped their guard completely, he was suddenly so close and his touch was everywhere. His lips grazing every spot they could reach, his tongue tasting every patch of skin.

She moaned as they stood there, pressed against each other, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

It was quite unusual of him to be so upfront, to be so close and everywhere she could reach.

It was the last mission, she guessed, that had him bothered, The last mission, that had been so deadly, made him act this way.

She leant into his touch with a soft exhale, as he cupped her face with unusual gentleness, kissing him back with the same intensity, slowly but steadily divesting him bit by bit as he did the same.

The bed felt heavenly underneath her, even better, when he settled down between her thighs, kissing her neck and pushing his pelvis against her core, making her feel just how aroused he was.

It was his hushed whisper, hoarse with need and cracked from exhaustion that made her realise just how much he wanted her "I need you." even without listening to the words he was saying, Sakura already understood "So much..."

A pant from his part thrilled her to her utmost inner as she traveled her hands over the rigid and scarred planes of his back, he was not perfect anymore, not a little boy anymore but that only made her love him more.

He made a quick work of her shirt and dipped his head down towards her fishnet covered chest, slipping the garment off of her with ease as soon as the zipper was opened.

She moaned as his lips began to worship her nipples, already taut with excitement as he pushed his clothed crotch against hers again, sending pangs of pleasure through her insides.

He nuzzled into her neck, trailing soft open mouthed kisses over the expanse between her neck and shoulder, leaving out a deep rumble of approval as she shifted underneath him with need.

"I need… " he said in a broken whisper into her ear, his hands between their bodies, fumbling with her spandex shorts and pulling them down swiftly and efficiently before making quick work of his own trousers and undergarments "…Inside you."

She nodded with consent, needing him just as much as he needed her and before she could even say anything else, he was inside, filling her to the brim.

And finally, she felt complete again, they were one and it only felt better as he made his first thrusts.

From then on, it was pure bliss, their bodies, slick with sweat and heated with desire meeting thrust for thrust, she wound her arms around his back, her nails biting into his tender flesh as she was sent to heaven and back again.

His lips ghosted over hers, their eyes met and she knew how much she adored this man, how much she loved him and that it was undeniably reciprocated.

It didn't matter if he didn't say it with words, or that he wasn't the perfect image she used to have of him, it only mattered that he was there, and that was worth more than any love profession.

They climaxed in time, their heated bodies cooling down as a nightly breeze made its way through the window and they fell asleep together, wrapped into eachother.

He held her tighter than he usually would, but that was alright, that was perfect.

--

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update Bitter Concrete yet! But my computer crashed and I lost all my files so yeah and I wanted some SasuSaku smut *cough*

By the way, this is inspired by a work of Nami86 on Devart called _'Sketch:ANBU sasusaku'_

Anyways, I don't know when I'll update, cause I'm quite busy y'know, work and college and so on...

Bye for now. xoxo


End file.
